Tainted
by xXBloodRoseXx
Summary: Ren Kazuhiro is from a family of vampire slayers. But, the problem is, she was bitten! Now a vampire herself, she goes to Cross Academy in hopes of keeping her secret, but just finds out that it's harder! Will she be able to hide her true identity from ot
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt that you needed to get away from something that there was no escape from? If you have, then you know how hard it is. A futile effort.

My name is Ren Kazuhiro. For centuries, my family have been Vampire Hunters. So, we've gathered many enemies among vampire kind. Me, I most likely would have followed my parents and older brother, and become a hunter as well, until what happened three years ago. You see, among vampires, there is known what is called a "pureblood"; a vampire with no human blood whatsoever. Three years ago, one seemed to find it funny to make my family suffer, and instead of killing me, turned me into a vampire.

Somehow though, I've been able to keep it all a secret. How my family has never found out, I don't know, and want it to stay that way. But lately, it's all been harder to do so. My occasional bloodlusts happen more often. During those times, I always disappear until it passes. So, in an attempt to keep my secret away from my family, I enrolled myself into Cross Academy.

Now, my parents are good friends with Headmaster Cross, so it was quite easy to get in. I just hope that I'll be able to keep my secret.

"Miss Kazuhiro! Glad you made it! Was your trip okay?" Headmaster Cross asked as I walked into his office. He sort of struck me as a girly man, and I was caught off my guard. I expected him to be different.

"It was fine," I answered quietly. Headmaster Cross started telling me all about the school; it's rules, expectations, etc. What I found interesting was that there was a Day and Night class. This certainly wasn't going to be a normal boarding school, that was for sure. After giving me my uniform; which was black (Yay!); and my dorm key, I was allowed to leave his office.

First things first, I decided, was to check out my dorm. I walked into the room. It was nice. Only a twin bed, but I had the room all to myself. That was a relief, it just meant I could keep that I was a vampire to myself easier. After setting my things down, I walked back outside to look around the school grounds. It was a nice school. Very large. I already liked it here.

Outside the Moon Dorm, where the Night class stayed, a group of girls were gathering.

"What's going on?" I asked two girls that were running that way.

"The Night Class is coming out of their dorm in a few minutes!" one yelled. They kept running without giving me a second look.

Strange, I thought. I wonder why that was so fascinating. Deciding to find out, I jumped into a tree and sat in the branches. After a few minutes, the Moon Dorm's doors opened and the students. My breath caught in my throat. The Night Class were vampires!!


	2. Chapter 2

**xXBloodRoseXx : Hello all! First of all, I want to send a thank you to all of you who read my story, and and even bigger thank you to the one person who reviewed! ( Thank you soooo much!!!! You're so awesome!) Anyways, this time around, I'd like more than one review! Please?**

**And since today is the 14th, Happy Valentines all! As my gift, here's part two of _Tainted_!**

I had to take a few moments to gather my wits. But... vampires!? What was the headmaster thinking? And how do they not attack the human students? Did they have something to curb their lust for blood? Thoughts similar to these flooded my brain for several moments, until I put them to a stop, and looked back towards the ground.

Girls were going fangirlish over the vampire boys. Of course. Vampires always were naturally attractive to humans, making it easier to gain prey, like one of those carniverous flowers. It was quite pathetic. I watched for a few minutes, until I felt a chill pass through me, like those kind you get when someone's watching you.

I scanned the crowd below, until I spotted who it was. It was one of the vampires, otherwise they would've never noticed me. He was out front, away from the group, and had shoulder-length brown hair. It was his eyes that freaked me though. They just seemed to be peering through me; like they could tell everything about me. I panicked then, something that I normally didn't do, and slipped down from my perch and to the ground. I walked back to my dorm.

So, I thought, when I was back in my room on my bed. The Night class here are vampires. And they must have something to keep them from drinking the blood of humans, as there were no dissapearances of people. But what could it be? And could I get my hands on it?

**xXBloodRoseXx : Well, that was kinda short, but I'm running out of time on the computer, and I wanted to get another chapter up today. (And I did!) So, can anyone guess who the brown-haired vampire was!? (Even though it's quite obvious.) Anyways, please review? I don't ask for much! Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon! Ja ne!**

**Also, here's a pic of what I want Ren to look like! . (Just click the link or copy and paste into address bar!)**

**http://i96.**


	3. Chapter 3

**xXBloodRoseXx: First of all, I'd like the thank Victoria and The Ruby Wolf for their reviews! You guys rock my black and white striped socks!!**

**Kaname: You're not wearing socks...**

**xXBloodRoseXx: It's an expression! ... Wait a minute... What're you doing here!? I haven't introduced you yet!**

**Kaname: I've been in the story.**

**xXBloodRoseXx: But not introduced!!!! ... Oh well. I'll let you slide, since you're my favorite character and all. But only this time!**

**Kaname: You can't stop me from doing anything.**

**xXBloodRoseXx: Wanna bet? I'm the author remember?**

**Kaname: Oh yeah.**

**xXBloodRoseXx: Care to introduce part three?**

**Kaname: Only if you introduce me soon.**

**xXBloodRoseXx: Oh, I'm planning to! Actually, I'm writing faster than I ever have! I've written three this week! So you'll be in the story in like two chapters! **

**Kaname: Good. So, here's part three of _Tainted._**

I had one of my attacks early the next morning. By the time it passed, the sun was beginning to come up. Deciding to go outside for a bit before class, i got up and changed into my uniform. Instead of the school-issued shoes though, I wore my favorite pair of black converse, the ones my best friend had given me before I had been bitten. On the right foot, the shoelace had been replaced with a blue ribbon. I knew that at least one teacher would complain about my being out of uniform, but I didn't care. Let 'em complain.

Outside, I climbed into a tree and sat in its branches, my back against the trunk, in the sunlight. I loved the warmth of the sun, and was glad I could still enjoy it. Now, vampires don't burn up in the sun, like many humans believe, but they are generally nocturnal and prefer the night. Me, I've spent seventeen years in the sun and wasn't about to stop now.

I lay in peace for about twenty minutes, before a voice pierced the quiet. "Hey! Day Class students aren't allowed out of dorms until classes start at eight!!" I looked down, expecting to see a teacher, but instead saw a girl about my age. She was wearing a Day Class uniform and had some white band around her upper arm with some strange symbol on it.

"Oh, really?" I asked, jumping down from my perch. I landed in front of the girl. "Headmaster Cross never mentioned that."

"Are you the new student?" she asked. I nodded. "I see. I'm Yuki Cross!" She extended her hand.

"Ren Kazuhiro," I replied. "You say your last name's 'Cross?'"

"The headmaster's my adopted father," Yuki explained. "And I'm also one of the Guardians, meaning I enforce the rules of the school. So, sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your dorm room."

I sighed. "So much for seeing the sunrise." I started to walk towards the dorms. Yuki followed.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" she inquired.

"It's nice," I replied.

Yuki and I talked until we got to the dorms. She was a nice girl, someone you could easily be friends with. Of course, that being if you weren't a vampire that is.

"Well, I've got a few more things to do before class, so I'll see you!" Yuki said, and ran off.

I went back into my dorm room, opened the window, and flopped on the bed in the sun.

**xXBloodRoseXx: Hehehe... I'm gonna do something different, and give a preview of the next chapter. Whether I'm being nice or mean, you have to decide, but I wanna leave an edge to all the readers until next chapter. Plus, I do want more reviews!! XP So, here goes.**

**Next time on _Tainted:_**

**Ren's secret is out! But how!? And who knows it? Find out next time!! **

**Yeah, that's all I'm gonna type! Who do you think it is? (Hehe, I'm being mean. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**xXBloodRoseXx: First off, I'd like to thank Victoria, The Ruby Wolf, and akai-sora for your reviews!! You guyses rock!!!**

**Second, I'm sorry I haven't updated all week! Track started, so I had practices and all. . It's been a hectic week. Bleh... But I get to do hurdles this year! Woot! Just a hint for all you though, don't jump too early. It's not fun. And don't run in socks on the gym floor!!! Trust me, I slipped today, and now I've got a huge burn on my knee. I'm okay though!!!**

**Third, I've got a deviant art account now!! Hehe. Drawing's my main thing and I loves it. So, I would appreciate it if you guys would go look, and comment if you can, (A version of the accounts are free, too. That's how I've got mine!) The address is : xVampiresRosex. deviantart. com (Just without all the spaces. I had to type those to get the link to show up.) Well here's part four of _Tainted_!! **

A few weeks passed without incident. I mostly stayed alienated from people, and they likewise. I had a few classes with Yuki Cross, and she talked to me then, but otherwise I was left to myself, which was for the better.One thing I did notice though, was that the white-haired boy that was Guardian with Yuki, Zero I think his name is, was also a vampire. ( I had this natural gift for telling what one truly was. ) How many were there at this school?

Today, during the outside period, where people generally rode horses and such, I was sitting against a tree nearby, as usual. I had never liked riding, so I usually just watched or napped. Except something unexpected happened. One horse suddenly got spooked by something, and it reared, throwing its rider off. The unfortunate girl fell to the ground, seriously scraping her leg.

Instantly, the smell of blood filled my nose. It was so strong! I could feel one of my attacks coming on, and I quickly got up and ran off before it got to serious. No one noticed, as they were all too busy worrying about the girl. When I got far enough away, I slumped against a tree. My breath was coming is short, ragged gasps, and cold sweat covered my forehead. Pain was coursing through my body, worse than ever before. I sat, panting, on the ground.

"Ren?" I heard a voice call. "Are you okay?"

Oh, no. Yuki. She can't have followed me! It's too dangerous. I wanted to get up and run, or tell her to, but I couldn't breathe well.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Yuki asked again, her voice more worried. I heard her footsteps nearer to me.

"Stay... away," I managed to gasp. Her footsteps stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I felt her hand on my arm. I jerked away and squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel my bloodlust taking over, and my teeth growing. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. I couldn't bite her! But she wouldn't leave.

"Please..." I whispered. "Get away."

Beside me, I heard Yuki gasp. "Your teeth," she said. My eyes widened. She saw. Oh, well. Now she'd run! But to my surprise, she didn't. She grabbed my wrist gently. "Come on, she said. "We'll get something to help you." What? I was shocked. She wasn't running away screaming, like she should be.

But I couldn't think about that. I couldn't take it anymore! Wrenching my arm away, I sunk my teeth into my own wrist. I tasted my blood flow into my mouth. I shuddered at the taste, but bit down all the harder. Better me than Yuki.

"Come on, Ren." Yuki's hand clasped my shoulder, and I stood up. I followed her slowly towards the headmaster's building, my teeth still sunk in my arm. When we got inside, she went upstairs to a door and ran through.

"Father, I need blood tablets, now!" I heard Yuki exclaim.

"Is Zero..." Headmaster Cross started to say, until I walked into the room. "Oh, my," he whispered instead. I slumped onto a couch by the door, but I was still tense, ready to run if I couldn't contain myself.

Yuki ran back into the room, and shoved a glass full of red liquid into my hand. There was a white pill at the bottom, still disolving. "Drink it," she ordered. "It'll help." I relinquished my bite on my arm, and gulped down the glass. Slowly, the pain and lust for blood faded. Closing my eyes, I sighed and leaned my head into my hands.

The room was silent. I heard the headmaster muttering to himself, but none of it was understandable. Finally I heard, "I can't believe her parents would send her here without telling me..."

"You can't tell them!!" I yelled, a look of sheer terror crossing my face.

Headmaster Cross looked at me with confusion. "They don't know?" he asked. I shook my head weakly. "How long since you were...?"

"About three years ago..." I answered. "And no matter what, Mom and Dad can't find out!!!"

"Surely they'd understand..." Yuki started, until I let out a hysteric laugh.

"No. You've never heard them talk. They hate vampires with an intense passion. They want them all killed, former humans too."

Silence filled the room again. Headmaster Cross started pacing and muttering to himself. "What to do... What to do?" I sat quiet, watching him pace. "We could always move her to the Night Class."

"I'd rather you not," I interupted. "I've lived in the light all my life, I'm not changing now."

"Father, I have an idea," Yuki said. We both looked to her. "She could be a Guardian, with Zero and me. In exchange for her help, we could keep her secret."

Headmaster Cross nodded. "Yes, I suppose. Are you up for it, Ren? Helping to keep the Night Class' secret from the Day Class?"

"As long as it means my secret's safe," I answered. I wasn't too excited about helping the vampires, but I'd take whatever alternative I could.

"Okay. Well, you two'd better get back to class." Headmaster Cross finished. Yuki and I walked out the door. When we were nearly out of the building, I broke our silence.

"Yuki, I'd like you to promise me something," I said.

"What?" she asked, her voice confused.

"If... If I ever bite someone... or even get close... I want you to kill me, alright?"

A look of shock crossed her face, but was quickly replaced by determination. "I won't let it get to that," she stated. "I promised Zero that I'd stop it if if I had to, and I'll make you the same promise! And, you've got a friend now, so trust me, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay..."

Only the future could tell what would happen. But right now, I had to worry about the present. Tonight, I would start as a Guardian, bringing me ever closer to true vampires.

**xXBloodRoseXx: Ahh! Done! Yay! Sorry this took so long everyone! I've been writing this since Thursday, and it is now Sunday. But it's done! I might not be able to update as often as I'd like to anymore, because of track and band and such, but my brother's baseball season starts this month, so I'll be home alone more often, and that means I get longer on the computer!! But until then, you'll have to wait. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading! Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**xXBloodRoseXx: Ahhh! I finally get to write more! This past week has been so hectic!! We had our first track meet and all. I'm just happy that in a week we have spring break! Yay!**

**In one of the previous chapters, I tried putting a pic of Ren up, but the link did not work. But, I drew my own pic and am now currently working on finishing it, so when I have it done it'll be on my DeviantArt account. (The link is in the last chapter.)**

**This morning, I got a new issue of Shojo Beat, and they had a preview of a manga called _Millenium Snow_. I highly recommend it! I loved it!!!! (It's got vampires in it.) Go out and buy it!**

**As always, thanks to those who reviewed! And I'm going to try to make these chapters longers! (Really, truly!) Right, well here's part five of _Tainted_!**

"It is after curfew for Day Class students! Please go back to your dorms!"

The excited chatter outside of the Moon Dorm drowned out any attempt Yuki made to disperse the group of girls that had gathered. It was completely absurd. To think that the Day Class girls did this every day... Time for me to step in.

"You heard her!" I yelled. "Go on! Back to your dorms!" Several of the girls eyes me with an apprehensice look, most likely a bit frightened by my choice of clothing. Before coming here, I had changed into a black Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt; which had a winged skull, a scewered heart, and guns on it; and a pair of black jeans with a chain.

Some of the bolder girls, however, were still defiant. "Why should we listen to you!?" one demanded.

"Because all of your 'kyah, kyah, kyah' is annoying!" an angry voice said behind Yuki and me. We turned around to see Zero walking up. "Now go back to your dorms, before you make me mad!" Zero finished, sending a glare into the crowd. I had already been glaring, so the combined forces of our glares sent all of the girls scurring away.

"Wow," Yuki muttered. "Never thought that'd happen."

"Thank the stars it did," I said. "They were starting to give me a headache."

The creaking of doors sounded behind us. The Moon Dorm's doorways were opening, allowing the Night Class to walk out. The first one out, a cheery-looking vampire with messed back blonde hair and greyish eyes, stopped dead in his tracks, and looked around, seemingly dumbstruck.

"Where'd all the girls go?" he asked.

"Zero and Ren scared them off," Yuki said, smiling sheepishly, her tone still that of amazement.

"Thank the gods," a vampire that had similar hair color as the cheery one, and also looked a bit alike, except had brownish eyes, muttered. "All that chatter was annoying first thing in the morning."

"Awww, c'mon, Kain," the cheery one muttered, looking glum. He suddenly perked up, however, and was suddenly at my side, his arm around my waist. "Hey, baby, what's your blood type?" he purred.

"You have three seconds to get your arm off me," I coldly threatened.

"Ohhh, threatening," he whispered.

One... Two... Three... I struck out with my fist, nearly hitting him in the face, but he easily pulled back just in time, me having used human speed, not wanting to give myself away to anyone else. He stepped back a few feet, a look of fake shock on his face.

"Ren!" Yuki exclaimed. "No fighting!" She half-ran over to my side, and grabbed my raised fist, pulling it down to my side, as if to keep me from trying again.

"Aido," a stern voice warned. Most of the vampires had already gone off, except the two blondes, Aido and Kain, and the one vampire that had sent chills through me my first day here.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" Aido asked.

"Go to class. Now."

Aido walked off glumly, followed by Kain. Kaname turned back to us. "I'm terribly sorry about him," he apologized. I simply nodded. "Ah, how rude of me. I'm Kaname Kuran."

"Ren Kazuhiro," I stated simply. He still sent chills through me with those eyes. I still had a feeling he could see right through me, knew everything. This time however, I stood my ground, instead of running off.

"Class has started Kuran," Zero said coldly.

Kaname looked to him and nodded, then back to Yuki and me. "Well, goodbye, Yuki. Nice to meet you, Ren." He walked off to the school.

This school was getting stranger and more dangerous by the day...

**xXBloodRoseXx: Ehh... That was still kinda short. But all I wanted to do today was to introduce some of the vampires! (And I did.) I've been getting more ideas on this story (Because when I started I had no idea what I was going to do, I confess.)' so things'll get better and longer soon. As always, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**xXBloodRoseXx: Ahhh! I'm soooo sorry everyone!!! This took so long to get up!!! bows repeatedly To make up for the delay, the next couple of parts are going to be really interesting, I promise! Oh my god though, things have been so hectic lately, with band and athletics and school work. But track is now over! And it is now baseball season! (Meaning a few hours alone for a few days a week!!!) So, in that time, I'll be typing a lot! And, I've got ideas for an original story, so I'm going to get that on some site soon. And please, go look at/comment my pics on Deviant Art? **

**In this, you hear a little about Ren's past. And there's (kind of) a fight! Hehe. **

**Also, I'd like to know which male vampire (aside from Kaname or Zero) that is everyone's favorite! (Not for the reasons you may think! Or are they? But you'll find out.) The next few parts are going to take a dramatic change!**

**As always, thanks for everyone's rewiew/watches! I feel so loved! Well, without further ado, here's part six!**

* * *

"What did you call us in here for, Headmaster?" Yuki asked. 

Exactly what I wanted to know. Yuki and I had been called into Headmaster Cross' office a few minutes ago. Only, he was chattering away about something unimportant, and not getting to the point.

"Yes, do tell," I added.

Seeing that we were both serious, the Headmaster calmed down. He reached into one of his desk drawers, and tossed something at me. I caught it easily and examined it. It was a sword; or actually, a broken sword. The blade had been shattered about two inches from the hilt. Which was white and black with a rose design etched on the guard. "If you can use it, it's yours, Ren," Headmaster Cross said, crossing his fingers and resting his chin on them, peering at me from under his glasses.

"What use is a broken sword?" Yuki wondered aloud.

Yes, what use was it? I wondered. Still, I gazed at the sword, trying to figure out the mysteries that it held. There had to be something special about is, since the headmaster was so serious. During my month as a Guardian, I had learned that he was extremely cheery and hyperactive unless something was dire.

I flipped the sword over in my hands. Etched on the opposite side of the blade was "Blood's Thorn" in kanji. Blood….. The word echoed through my mind. Getting a sudden idea, I reached up and slit my finger on the jagged tip of the blade. Crimson blood trickled out of the cut. Then, I ran my finger along the blade, smearing the blood across the kanji. It flashes bright red, and the rest of the blade suddenly appeared. It was extremely light, being no longer than a kodachi. (xXBloodRoseXx: Like Aoshi's sword from Rurouni Kenshin!) The blade was very sharp, and had a reddish tint to it. I swung it in a few arcs. But how would I put it away? I couldn't just carry a sword with me. Instantly, it answered that question for me, and the blade and guard disappeared, leaving only the hilt in my hands, and that I could easily hide on my person.

"Okay! So it's yours, Ren!" The headmaster exclaimed, clapping. He was back to his normal self. "Now," he continued, "For the second reason I called you two in here! I want to cook tonight, so I need you girls to go get some things from town for me!" He handed a list to Yuki. ""Now, go on! It's the weekend, so Zero can handle the patrolling by himself! So don't worry!!"

* * *

"We run on the fumes of injustice. We'll never die with the fuel that you give us. Keep it coming 'cause I'm prepared to burn. Keep running from me at every turn." 

"Wow, you're in a cheery mood, Ren," Yuki commented. We were in town getting the supplies from Headmaster Cross' list. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing before."

I laughed. "I guess I'm just happy to be away from the school." I replied, peering in a store window. "It's a relief, really." Yeah, no vampires where ever you turn. That really set me on edge. It was a relief to get away for a little while. I hummed as I peered into the various shop windows.

"Hey, Ren, look!"

I looked to where Yuki was standing and walked over to her. "Those look just like your shoes!" She said, pointing at a pair of black Converse in the shop window. She looked down to my old worn out pair. "You could use some new ones," she noted.

I simply smiled and shook my head. "These are special to me," I explained as I turned around and walked off. "My best friend gave them to me."

My somber tone must have given me away however. After catching up to me, Yuki hesitantly asked, "What happened to her?"

"She died the day I was turned."

"Oh my… Ren, I'm so sorry!" Yuki whispered.

"It's ok," I replied. "what's done is done. Nothing can change that. I'm over it now." I looked at the sky. Already, it was getting dark. "We'd better get back." I noted.

Yuki looked up at the sky too. "Yeah, you're right." We both started to walk back to the academy.

* * *

Suddenly, I sensed an intense malevolent presence. We were in a pretty remote part of the town now, and were all alone. The malevolence seemed to be all around us. I couldn't pinpoint it's exact location. I stopped, and scanned the area. 

"Ren? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, an uneasiness in her voice.

Abruptly, a vampire appeared in front of us. It wasn't in any rational thought at all, just one madly lusting for blood. "Yuki, get down!" I yelled, drawing my blade. I had barely gotten the metal to appear, when another sword ripped through the vampire from behind. It collapsed into dust right before us. Behind where the vampire had been, was the wielder of the sword. Kain Akatsuki. And behind him; oh joy; Aido Hanabusa.

"You two all right?" Kain asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Yuki stammered.

I felt the familiar arm around my waist. "Hello, Ren!" Aido exclaimed. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. He had that silly smirk, as always. Honestly, he was getting annoying. He did this almost every day.

"I can use this on you, you know." I threatened, referring to the sword still in my hand.

"Really?" he asked. I was just about to knock him in the head with the hilt, when he finally did something smart, and removed his arm and walked back over to Kain.

When he passed, Kain whispered to him, "That was the third one this month." I was the only one that heard, my hearing being enhanced as I was a vampire. Aido nodded, just a slight little tilt of his head.

"Ah!" Yuki exclaimed. We all looked to her. She was looking at a watch on her wrist. "We'd better get this stuff back to father." she said. I nodded, and walked forward, heading back to the school. Yuki ran to catch up to me. "Thanks again!" she yelled back to Aido and Kain.

Now, I had a bad feeling about the days to come…..


	7. Chapter 7

**xXBloodRoseXx: Alrighty! Here's another chapter! Sunday night, I could not sleep at all, so I wrote this to pass the time. And the only light I had was my little mp3 player. (And praise to The 69 Eyes for giving me something to listen to all night! They were the only comfort I had!! I love Jyrki69's voice! It's sooo sexxi! XDD ) Well, if something doesn't seem right, please point it out. I can explain whatever it is, or fix it. As always, thanks to all reviewers!! You guys rock!!! And Happy (early) Easter!**

* * *

"Are you going to let another rouge vampire ruin you pacifist ideology?" I heard Kuran's voice harshly exclaim on the other side of the headmaster's door. Since the vampire incident in town, I had been having my attacks once again, so I was extremely irratable in hearing myself being talked about behind my back. 

"I completely trust Ren." I heard the headmater reply.

"That's what you said about Kiryu," Kuran retorted.

It was then that I decided to make my entrance. "You don't have to worry about me, Kuran," I said crossly. "I'm not going to bite anyone. I'd kill myself first." We exchanged harsh looks for a moment.

"very well," he finally said. He looked back to the headmaster. "I'll take my leave now. Goodnight." He stalked out of the room.

"What can I do for you, Ren?" Headmaster Cross asked when Kaname had left. I tossed my small, empty blood tablet box on his desk.

"I'm out," I stated simply.

"Well, those certainly lasted awhile," he replied. He reached into his desk and tossed me another box. "Tell me, Ren, how are you these days?" he asked.

"Fine," I relpied, a bit lost. "Well, I'll be going on duty now." I turned around and walked out of the door.

* * *

On partol, I was starting to get worried. I hadn't seen Yuki all night. I wasn't worried about Zero, as he was out of school "sick" today. My strong sense of dread I'd had all week was as strong as ever. "Where are you Yuki?" I wondered. 

Suddenly, I sensesd another malevolent presence, much like the one from the other night. It was coming from the woods on the other side of the grounds. "Oh crap!" I immediately ran that way, at my full vampiric speed. I had a feeling that was where Yuki was.

I was right. Nearing the place where the vampiric malevolence was strongest, I found Yuki facing off against a vampire, the Artemis Rod held out defensively in front of her. Only this vampire wasn't a Level E, it was in full control of itself. And it was clearly toying with Yuki.

"C'mon little girl. I only want a taste," the vampire teased. It suddenly lunged towards Yuki. I dropped down in front of it, my sword cutting an arc through the air. It nearly missed the vampire, who jumped backwards.

"Ren!" Yuki exclaimed breathlessly.

The vampire scowled. "This is my meal. Go find your own."

"Sorry," I growled back. "But you're not eating anyone today." We circled each other for a few intense moments. Simultaneously, we both struck at each other. For what seemed like forever , we were at a stalemate, each parrying the others attacks. Finally, however, he found a way around my defenses. His claws gouged my arm, and he kicked my sword out of my hands. Warm blood poured down my arm.

"Your blood smells delicious," He smirked. "I think I'll take yours and the girls."

I grimaced, clutching the wound trying to stop the flow. I had to end this!!! I couldn't let Yuki get hurt! Unexpectedly, the vampire was in front of me. I started and moved back, but his foot slammed into my stomach, and I flew into a tree behind me. He appeared quickly to where I was again, but this time I was ready. I thrust my hand into his chest, right through where his heart was. He coughed blood into my face. I pulled my hand back out; it was covered in blood. The vampire turned to ashes.

The scent of blood filled my nostrils. Both the vampire's, and Yuki's. She had been slightly injured, it seemed. I could feel another attack coming on. Already my teeth were long and pointed. But I was in control. I walked over and picked up my sword. "Are you alright, Yuki?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard the click of a gun behind me. "Don't move bloodsucker," a familiar voice warned. My eyes widened. It couldn't be! I whirled around.

"Mom... Dad..."


	8. Chapter 8

**gasp! I'm updating!! Yay!! x3**

"...Mom?...Dad?"

I was dumbfounded... What were they doing here!? How did they even get here!? I was so screwed!!

"Drop that sword, vampire..." My father ordered, spitting the last word out with disgust... Sword? But it had been kicked out of my hands. I shifted my hand, and sure enough there was my sword, clenched in my hand. Shocked, I moved my arm to look at it...

A gunshot echoed in my ears... The bullet grazed my arm, and I winced, my eyes widened. My own father had shot me...

"I told you not to move!"

"What are you doing!?" Yuki yelled. She moved in front of me, her arms spread protectively. She stood a full head taller than me, so I couldn't see over her.

"Move girl!" I heard the click of his gun.

"This is your own daughter!! How could you shoot her!?" Yuki demanded.

"This is not my daughter! This is an abomination!" The words cut through me like my own sword would have. I felt a numb chill spread through me. "Now move, girl! Or I'll shoot both of you!!"

"Now, now. That will be enough of this." A calm voice said.

"Kaname!" Yuki gasped.

"...Why you! Give me back my gun!"

"I think not, sir." Kaname said.

"Filthy bloodsuckers." It came in as a growl.

"Now, that's enough of this!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Headmaster Cross rush in, followed by a very pissed-off looking Zero. The headmaster was out of breath.

"What kind of school are you running, Cross?" Father yelled. "It's filled with vampires!"

"Yes, it is." Headmaster replied curtly. "Now, I ask you kindly to leave... I don't like you shooting my students."

"I'll do whatever I want with that one!! She's mine!"

"Oh really? You just said she wasn't." The headmaster looked annoyed. "Leave. Now. Before you are removed by force."

Looking around Yuki, I saw my "father" shift his glance uneasily to Kaname, who was tossing his gun up and down, to the dead vampire on the ground, to Yuki and me, and to Headmaster Cross and Zero, all the while his face growing redder. With a final growl, he turned on his heel and stalked off. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me, Cross!!" he snarled.

Headmaster Cross sighed. "What a problem..."

"Ren, are you okay?" Yuki asked, turning around to me. "C'mon, let's get you back to the school. You're hurt."

As she reached to take my hand, I stepped back, shaking my head. My mind was in a turmoil. I turned around to run off and ran smack into... Aido.

Dammit.

"You heard what she said, Ren! Back to the school you go!" He said in his cheerful manner.

I tried to pull back from him too, but he grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I was too tired to even fight back.

"You lead the way, Yuki!" Aido said.

As they walked off, me still slung over his shoulder, I heard Headmaster Cross mutter... "Oh dear... What are we going to do with her now?

**Yay!! Updated!! Whooo!! Short for now, but I'll try to update more soon!! x3**


End file.
